The Kidnaping
by Prussiakira
Summary: Taiwan was kidnapped for a very blurry reason, and the last memory she had before it was a man. Just who is this man? Hahahaha


One shot. Taixhk.

I was trapped in an empty room, only a picture of me, ripped at the middle, I seemed so happy..

I wonder.. What, or who is there, at the other side?

Yesterday I remember being with a man, we were talking while strolling, I only remember.. Him saying "Be careful." and He just left..

I sat at one of the benches, thinking over what happened. And suddenly a huge group of men in black tuxedos came and showed me a picture of the man I just walked with.

I could quite put my finger on the face, but I only remembered his clothes. It looked exactly like what I saw a while ago.

"Do you know this man?"  
>". . . I was just with hi-"<p>

I just went black. I lost conciousness.

XXXXXX

I woke up, sitting on a cold metal chair, and I was soaked. Plus, I felt like there was a sword in my head : It hurts. Like hell.

"Say, Ms. Taiwan, Have you seen this man?"

He showed me a picture, of that man, again. But my head was so in pain, I couldn't respond.

All I heard was:

"Witness : Memory Erased."

Then I woke up in this black room.

I honestly don't know what time is it now; my body clock only based on the time the 3 daily meals come.

I mentally counted how many meals I had. 48. Hmm. If you divide that by 3, 16. 16 days I've been here.

God, how long do they think until my relatives are going to notice that I'm gone?

Hmm.. I guess I should think of a plan.

So...  
>When they're going to give me dinner, I'll grab his hand and threaten him. I'll threathen him in a way that either I, bite his hand, pierce it with the fork I stole, or twist it. Hey, This is my life I'm talking about. At least I need to make an effort.<p>

Okay. I'll give them a few days, I'll need to study how they give the food.

Hmm. So they use thr right hand to hold it, and it normally takes me 10 seconds to respond. I guess there are other people asides from me, cause there are other people trying to ask for mercy. Hmp. Only weaklings do that.

Finally it's the day.

I can hear the rolling of the cart, and the food tray slid in. wait, why?

He or whoever, was using his left hand. Whatever. I just want to go free.

I grabbed his hand ( he had masculine hands) and noticed he was wearing the same kind of clothes, that I saw the man I was walking with on the park.

Still. I want to fly free.

"I have a fork here. I'm not afraid to use this to pierce your hand."

"Chill, Taiwan. I'm here to save you. Chillax."

I've heard that voice before. That's the same as the man I met at the park!

He opened the door, and he saw me kneeling on the floor, like a weakling.

He kneeled too to my height, and caressed my cheek.

"You'll be alright."

He pulled me up, and we were walking down the long corridor.

"Who are you? I demand an explanation." I asked, hell. I reeked, but he smelled so.. Heavenly.

He smiled at me and told me everything while walking.  
>"You're Taiwan. My girlfriend. I'm Hong Kong. Your boyfriend. You were severly drugged to forget any event I was related to. Because lately I've been working with the World Meeting. And now they're having war. This country forbids any war. And I thought that you would be safe here, but when they realized the girlfriend of the chairman of the Asian branch is here, they needed to exterminate any relationship with the World Meeting."<p>

". . ."

"But it's going to be alright now, I guarantee."

We stopped at a big door, and Hong Kong was strong enough to push it with one hand, the other holding mine.

For the first time for 20 days, I saw light. Well, light coming from police cars surrounding the exit.

"STOP WHATEVER YOU ARE DOING! KNEEL AND PUT YOUR HANDS ABOVE YOUR HEAD!"

I looked to my right, to see Hong Kong's emotionless face, and He whispered to me,

"Don't do it. It's going to be alright."

Suddenly a blinding light from the sky beamed out from above and let out a long ladder.

Hong kong let go of my hand and started climbing the ladder, he looked down and said to me,

"Come on. I want you to meet my friends."

The police started shooting, but lasers coming out of the aircraft beat them to it. That guy from the aircraft, he had a pony tail. Weird.

I started climing up the ladder, and finally I was able to reach the craft.

When I entered, I saw 2 men, one on the controls and another on the weapon section.

Hong kong called all of thier attention.

*coughs* "Uh.. Japan, China, this is my girlfriend, Taiwan."

"Why hello, Taiwan, nice to meet you." A man wearing a white military suit and black hair held out his hand. "I'm Japan."

"Ni hao aru! I'm China aru ~" The guy with the pony tail and who was wearing Chinese clothes smiled at me.

"And now we're headed to the Asian branch." Hong Kong told me.

"Our destination, Hong Kong, will take 5 hours. Better you tell her everything now." Japan told Hong Kong.

Wait, tell me what?

"Okay Taiwan, please sit down.."

I sat down.

"Taiwan, you really don't know what happened?"

I nodded.

"Here. I guess this can reverse the effects of the drug you took to erase the memories." Japan handed me a small ball, which I swallowed.

After drinking tea I saw the world moving. I passed out. Again.

Suddenly all those memories just rushed in like a waterfall. That time when I first met Hong Kong, our first kiss, the time when we went to a carnival, And that time when he explained everything about the World Meeting and He said, "Be careful."

I woke up in a bed, this must be the headquarters. Hong Kong was beside me, holding my hand, sleeping.

China happened to pass by.

"HONG KONG ARU~ TAIWAN'S AWAKE ARU~"

And Hong Kong woke up, just like that.

"Are you okay? Did the drug do any effect?"

I nodded.  
>"I remember everything now."<p>

"Do you want some fresh air? I bet you would want, after 20 days in that confined space."

I nodded, again.  
>"Hey, why 20 days? Why did you make me suffer?"<p>

He grinned, "Do you know how hard it is, to do a war for only 20 days? I had to rush it up cause I knew you were suffering."

"Hmmnn.."

When I was about to say something, and to turn my head to his direction, He kissed me. On the lips. I just melted at that moment.

"You don't need to rush now, I'm not suffering, in fact, I'm enjoying this."

The end~ aru!~

Author: I'm so sorry for the typo errors, grammar, and such. I epic-ly fail in those stuff. XD  
>Please comment! I wanna see how you reacted~<br>Oh, if i get nice plots, maybe I'll do other countries' view on the 20 day war as well!  
>Everything is welcome~ even bad comments aru!~ 8D<p> 


End file.
